Some Things in Life Don't Make Sense
by Heartless.Princess
Summary: Anpu and Bennu are theives.They are also bestfriends;two peas in a pod,but also two sides of the same coin.Anpu falls in love,but will she just fall into despair?And what of Bennu?Will she betery her bestfriend for the man she loves?Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I own nothing and no one except for my lovely OCs,Bennu and Anpu,who I love very muchhuggles them**

**Anpu:Release me at once Heartless!!**

**Bennu:grinsDon't be so mean Anpu**

**Me:cacklesNever Anpu!NEVA!!**

"So Anpu..." Bennu started, absentmindedly twirling her hair around a finger. "What?" Anpu snapped heatedly as she mixed different liquids, most likey dangerous chemicals, together.

They both sat in their small but homey hideout, for their theiving ways kept them from living in a town or village. "Who are we stealing from tonight?" Bennu finished her question. "We aren't stealing from anyone tonight..." Anpu mumbled, still focused on her work. Bennu pouted. "Why not?" She whined.

Anpu mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid woman, never listens..' and sighed. "I thought I told you last week Bennu." She said in monetone. Bennu laughed nervously and scratched her neck. "I forgot...?" Anpu gripped her hair and let out a small shriek. "You always forgot!! I bet you would forget your own _**HEAD**_ if it wasn't attached to your body!!" Bennu gasped, fakely mind you, and gripped her shirt above her heart.

"You're so cruel to me..." She said. Anpu snorted and waved it away. "Sometimes, I wonder who's older.." She grunted. "I knew you loved me!" Bennu exclaimed. "I love you as much as I love the Pharoah." Anpu said with dry sarcasam, and coming from her, that was a pretty mean insult since she hates the Pharoah and wishes death upon him.

"But really, why aren't we doing anything tonight?" Bennu asked and sat next to the again busy Anpu. A sadistic grin appeared on the young girl's face. "We're going to rob the Pharoah." Anpu said with a slight chuckle. Bennu grinned and clapped happily. Together they grinned wickedly and the sound of their evil laughter could be heard echoing through the night.

**Note:Anpu is another name for Anubis,the God of Death.It's a boys' name,and that will be explained later in the story.Bennu means 'Eagle' and is a girls' name.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, both Bennu and Anpu were clearly exicted. Tonight they would be the first female theives, actually the first theives at all, to rob the Pharoah and get away with it.

To them, it would be easy. Anpu had been planning for weeks, ever since she heard about the ball that was being held for the Pharoah's 18th birthday. And Bennu, being Bennu, did nothing,which was how Anpu liked it. Sometimes, it was impossible to tell that Bennu was the oldest of the duo, being 18 while Anpu had just recently turned 15.

"So Anpu, are we all ready for tonight?" Bennu asked. Anpu only nodded and continued sharpening their swords and daggers. She had an odd habit of using her own body parts to test their sharpness. Only after they created a perfectly clean cut was she satisfied.

Anpu slowly licked the blood from her palms and arms and sucked on the wounds, creating a soft slurping noise. Bennu stared at her in disgust and horror. "That's gross, really it is.." She said. Anpu only smirked and continued draining her own blood. Once she was done, she looked up at Bennu, who looked about ready to vomit. "You don't mind being covered in the blood of others, but yet you are disgusted when I drink my own?" It was more of a statement then a question. "It's creepy. You get this crazed, bloodthirsty look in your eyes. And it doesn't help that your eyes are crimson you know Anpu." Bennu stated with a shudder. Anpu blinked and looked at the mirror hung on the wall.

A pair of bright crimson eyes, like that of fresh blood, stared back at her. They should out sharply against her creamy white skin, quite unusual for an Egyptian. "Whatever.." She mumbled and walked out of the room. Bennu stared at her worriedly as she left.

Fastforward: Two Hours Before Party

"Come on Bennu, if we leave now, we can make it before Ra sets." Anpu said while going to the indoor stables. "Comming!" Bennu replied and followed her. After saddling their horses, the girls rode out into the slightly cooling Egpytain air. "Anpu, how are we going to get in?" Bennu asked. "We will disguse ourselves as nobles." Anpu replied. "How are we going to do that? You're too pale..." Bennu mumbled the last part. Anpu smiled a haunting smile. "I shall pose as a foreigen noble. The Pharaoh," She tensed and growled, "invited a few nobles from other countries. Old friends' of his father's I suppose." Bennu 'ah'ed and nodded. There was a silence between them, but it was comforting. Just before the sun started to set, the girls reached the palace. Bennu whistled. "Nice place he has there." She said, refering to the Pharaoh.

Anpu said nothing, while untieing the two sacks from her horse. She threw one to Bennu, who caught it with a questioning look. "Your dress." Anpu stated simply. Bennu nodded and they rode their horses to the back of the palace. "We shall change and sneak in. No one should catch us." Anpu said and started to undress. Bennu did the same and in about 20 minutes, they were both ready, except for makeup and hair.

Bennu piled her mid-back length dirty blonde hair into an elegant bun, held together with gold and silver pins adorned with jewels. She redid the kohl around her eyes and added pink lipstick. Bennu looked at the small mirror and frowned. She took large gold hoop earings and put them in her ears. Smiling, she added three gold rings to her right hand. Bennu blow a kiss to her reflection.

Anpu kept her extremly long, knee-length, brown hair down and added a simple silver flower clip. The kohl around her eyes made them appear larger and brighter. Anpu oppted for a pale red lipstick and red eyeshadow. She added small earings that matched the clip and smiled softly.

Bennu squeeled softly as she looked at Anpu. "I never seen you look so beautiful before Anpu!" She said. Anpu scoffed. "Yes, yes. Now come on, we need to get in." Anpu lifted up the skirt of her dress and slowly walked around the wall. She looked around before making a run for it. Bennu followed after her and they eventually reached the front gate. They sneak past the guards and into the garden. Anpu looked around for a way to get in. Bennu pointed to the blacany above them. Anpu nodded and they slowly climbed up the vines. It was amazing no one had noticed them..Then again, there was almost no one outside, everyone was inside.

Finally, they had made it to the ballroom without getting caught. There were a few close calls, but nothing they coudn't handle. "We should seperate. That way it won't look suspicous." Bennu suggested. "Yes, that would be wise. Oh, and you're name..?" Anpu said. Bennu thought for a moment. "Habibah." She said, "What about yours?" "Beryl." Anpu replied automaticaly. Bennu nodded and walked away after telling Anbu to be careful. Anbu walked around, looking at anything and everything. 'So many choices...' She thought. As she walked around, many people stopped and stared. They whispered to their compaions about her eyes and skin. "Look at her, she's so pale.." A woman whispered. Her friend nodded. "Perhaps she's Greek?" She whispered back.

Bennu walked around, keeping an eye on the guards, while drinking some wine. 'This is good.' She thought. A tall man caught her eye. Bennu looked closer and her eyes widened. 'Seth..' She walked briskly away, hoping he didn't see her. "Oh Ra..." She mumbled,"Not good.." Finally far enough away, she collapsed on a chair and sipped her wine. "I hope he didn't see me..." A sigh escaped Bennu's lips and she oppted to sit a relax for a while.

Anbu sighed. The stares were getting pretty annoying, not to mention men kept asking her to dance. She was on the edge of her sanity. Anbu growled and sat down on the nearest chair. 'I swear to Isis, if one more man asks me to dance...' Her thought was cut short as someone stood in front of her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Would you like to dance..?"

**Kitty:Sorry to end in a cliffhanger.I just love pissing people off X3**


End file.
